La dernière nuit Encore une fois
by Shoku Uki
Summary: La haine et la culpabilité s'emparent de moi à chaque fois. Son visage est face au mien maintenant. Si près… Mais je garde les yeux clos, je ne veux pas voir le sourire dans son regard, son sourcil à peine arqué, interrogateur. Je veux… Je ne veux pas…


**Première fic HP, Shimizuu me dit d'en écrire d'autres... Je le fais ou pas ? :P**

**Merci pour les corrections Shimizuu ^^**

* * *

******La dernière nuit... Encore une fois**

.

J'ai coupé le téléphone. J'ai fermé les lumières et ma porte. Je sais que ce soir, tu viendras me voir, et je sais ce que tu viendras chercher. Comme tous les soirs, hein ? Je sais… Tes lèvres sur mon corps, mes mains sur le tien…

Je te vois, là, dans la rue. Tu marches tranquillement… Je vois ton manteau vert sombre quand tu passe sous les réverbères, tu n'es qu'une ombre quand tu t'en éloigne. Tu remonte la rue sans te presser, je sais ce que tu veux. Je t'attends chaque soir avec ce sentiment de honte et d'excitation. Mais ce soir… Ce soir, je tiens bon. Ce soir, je ne suis pas là. Je n'y serai plus jamais.

Je te vois entrer dans la bâtisse juste sous ma fenêtre. Non. Tu n'as donc pas vu qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière chez moi ? Retourne d'où tu viens ! Retourne avec… avec… d'accord, tu n'as personne qui t'attend… Mais trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à… Merde ! Ça sonne ! Non ! Non, je refuse de répondre. Je n'appuierai pas sur le bouton qui ouvre la porte de l'édifice, c'est hors de question, je… Encore. Non, je ne répondrai pas ! Je…

J'entends le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas appuyé sur le bouton ! Je-ne-l'ai-pas-fait ! Je colle mon oreille à la porte.

- Merci, c'est bien aimable à vous.

- Ce n'est rien, bonne soirée.

Ce fichu voisin du bas ! Il n'aurait pas pu arriver cinq minutes plus tôt ? Comme ça il n'aurait pas pu ouvrir la porte à… Des pas. Des pas qui résonnent dans les escaliers. Non, non, pars ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je… Les pas s'arrêtent. Ça y est, il est devant ma porte. Il entend sans doute mon cœur battre au travers du bois. Cette insonorisation pathétique dans les habitations moldues aussi !

Des coups sur ma porte. Tout doucement, deux toc discrets, presque une caresse contre le bois, une caresse… un sons doux à mes oreilles, un… Non ! Non, je…

- Je sais que tu es derrière la porte, murmure une voix. Ouvre-moi…

C'est comme s'il était là, juste à côté. Comme s'il déposait ces mots au creux de mon oreille, il n'y a que moi qui entends… Une voix douce et chaude, rassurante… Hey, mais ! J'ai posé ma main sur la serrure ? Il n'en est pas question ! Il reste de l'autre côté ! Je recule d'un pas pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

- J'entre à trois, menace doucement la voix, un rire joueur dans ses mots.

Non. Pas question ! Je reste les pieds plantés dans le sol et je n'ouvre pas !

- Un…

Oui, mais si c'est lui qui ouvre ? Non, il n'oserait pas tout de même !

- Deux…

Quoiqu'il a fait bien pire qu'entrer par infraction chez un homme rongé de tentation ! Mais, maintenant, il est un gentil garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non…

- Trois…

Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je n'arrive jamais à résister… Je l'imagine jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, sortir sa baguette de sa ceinture…

- Alohomora.

La poignée tourne lentement. Il va entrer ! Il va entrer et moi je suis planté là, je dois me cacher ! Je dois… Pourquoi mes pieds ne bougent-ils plus ? Un sort ? Non, non, je… J'ai envie de… d'entendre sa voix, tout près… NON !

La porte pivote lentement sur ses gond, un fin trait de lumière vient rayer le plancher de mon appartement, il s'élargit, encore et encore, c'est insoutenable. Et je sais que dans quelques secondes, quand la lumière aura illuminé le bout de mes orteils, je verrai son visage d'ange souriant, avec cet air joueur, cet air de bourreau. Je le vois. Sa silhouette jette son ombre sur moi, la lumière vient de derrière lui, mais je vois son sourire, ses dents blanches et son regard doux… Je ne lui ai vu ce regard qu'ici, jamais dehors, jamais à Poudlard. Je n'ai vu ce regard qu'aux moments où il vient pour…

Il entre, sans y être invité, et referme la porte derrière lui. L'appartement est de nouveau plongé dans le noir… Mais je le vois toujours. Il a mit des vêtements de moldu, comme d'habitude. Ça lui va bien. Il est élégant, comme toujours…

- Tu joue à cache-cache ? qu'il me lance.

Sa main est dans la poche de son jeans et l'autre tient toujours sa baguette, pendant négligemment le long de son corps. Il est entré. Il est entré ! Et je ne voulais pas ! J'avais coupé le téléphone, j'avais fermé la lumière… Mais évidement, il ne m'appelle jamais et il ne regarde jamais ma fenêtre quand il arrive. Et maintenant, il est là… Et pour rien au monde je ne veux le voir repartir.

- Je…

Il s'approche de moi. Il semble glisser tant il est souple et à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Ça me semble une éternité… Pourquoi est-il si lent ? Je sens sa chaleur dans tout mon corps. Il s'est immobilisé, si près de moi que son souffle me frôle la nuque, sa bouche est tout près de mon oreille, ses cheveux chatouillent mes joues.

- Tu sais… que c'est à un autre jeu que j'aime jouer avec toi et, d'ordinaire, tu apprécies tout autant que moi.

- Pas aujourd'hui ? que je demande sans comprendre.

Il a du sentir mon trouble, mon tremblement.

- Ça dépend de toi… Harry…

La façon qu'il a de prononcer mon nom, avec cette chaleur, ce désir… Il attend d'être au lit d'habitude ! Dans le secret… J'ai chaud ! C'est soudain, j'ai chaud ! De l'air, vite ! Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, je voudrais ne pas bouger et attendre qu'il s'en aille… Mais alors pourquoi mon corps bouge quand même ? Bouge de lui-même ? Ou bien c'est lui qui a bougé ? Non, impossible, il est bien trop fier du fait que moi aussij'en ai envie, il veut me torturer, il veut jouer avec moi… Et je n'arrive pas à résister…

Avec douceur, ma joue frôle la sienne avant de s'y appuyer avec insistance. Je dois me calmer. Je prends une grande inspiration… et je sens son odeur. Il sent la menthe poivrée. Il sent tellement bon… Ses cheveux chatouillent mon nez avec douceur. Ses cheveux… Quand il vient me voir, il prend soin de les laver et de les laisser sécher follement. Il n'y met pas de gel comme à son habitude, il les laisse danser dans tous les sens. Ils sont aériens et tellement fins… Il le fait parce qu'il sait que j'adore ça… Et il sait que je le sais qu'il fait ça juste pour moi… Ça ne le dérange pas, ça lui fait plaisir que j'aime quelque chose de lui je crois… Ou alors ça le laisse complètement indifférent et il me manipule, comme il manipule tout le monde autour de lui…

- J'attends…

Le petit merdeux, il veut que je parle ! Ma joue ne lui suffit pas, bien sûr, il veut me torturer l'esprit jusqu'au bout ! Fermant les yeux, je pose ma main tremblante contre son épaule et je fais glisser mon nez avec une certaine rage doucereuse sur son visage. De la tempe, mon nez rejoint sa pommette, glisse lentement sous son œil et rejoint finalement le bout de son nez. J'en ai des frissons. La haine et la culpabilité s'emparent de moi à chaque fois, c'est pourquoi nos échanges sont si spéciaux, je crois. Son visage est face au mien maintenant. Si près… Mais je garde les yeux clos, je ne veux pas voir le sourire dans son regard, son sourcil à peine arqué, interrogateur. Je veux… Je ne veux pas…

Des lèvres ! Contre les miennes… C'est lui ou… ? Non, non, c'est moi, bien sûr. C'est toujours moi ! Lui, il n'a qu'à être là et attendre que je devienne fou ! C'est toujours pareil… Je lui résiste de plus en plus… Mais pas encore assez.

Ses lèvres ne bougent pas. Il reste planté là. Je le déteste ! Qu'il m'embrasse à la fin !

- J'en ai envie, que je m'entends murmurer contre ses lèvres d'une voix bien plus fiévreuse que je l'aurais cru.

Son regard doit être insupportable de suffisance à cet instant. Je veux… c'est ridicule ! Je veux voir ce regard… Je sais que je vais me sentir tout petit et misérable, mais j'ai envie de… J'ouvre les paupières doucement et je pose mon regard dans le sien. Je le savais. Ça brule dans mon âme. Je suis ridicule et en même temps, il me désire. Ce regard que j'ai autrefois interprété comme hautain, qu'il m'a servit des années durant à l'école, maintenant ce regard me transporte. Ce regard est une mise en garde ardente: il va me faire voir les étoiles de la façon la plus plaisante qui soit… Vraiment ? Et Ginny ?

… Ginny… C'est bien la première fois que je pense à elle ce soir. Et pourtant, c'est pour elle que je veux cesser de voir la fouine, je ne veux plus la tromper, je l'aime, mais… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à repousser mon amant sans penser à elle ? Pourquoi je le repousse au fond ? Ginny n'est qu'une excuse et je ne le sais que trop bien. Aucune culpabilité, non, juste une peur terrible. La peur de ne plus pouvoir me passer de lui, du plaisir qu'il me fait ressentir, de ce sentiment de puissance, de…

Non, même Ginny, quand elle revient du boulot aux petites heures du matin, même elle ne m'a jamais fait monter si haut. Lui, il me fait voir des astres toujours plus éloignés que ceux de la vieille, j'en ai le tournis, je sens que je tombe, et puis il me serre contre lui, me rassure doucement alors qu'il me ramène chez moi, sur terre. Il ne me laissera jamais tomber de si haut.

- S'il te plait, que j'insiste doucement en frôlant ses lèvres des miennes. Je suis désolé, demain je t'ouvrirai…

- Vraiment ?

- Si tu ne me déçois pas ce soir…

- T'ai-je déjà déçu ?

Sa voix est pleine de nuances. Étrangement glacée, mais ça ne prend plus maintenant, je sais qu'il cherche à cacher les flammes sous la glace, juste pour m'impressionner. Un petit sourire orne mes lèvres. Un long moment passe, mais je sais que ces sourires le font craquer à chaque fois. Et comme tous les soirs, quelques secondes passent et le vent glacial disparait, explose et s'éparpille, pour laisser place aux souffles de l'enfer. Son sourire, son regard, son corps tout entier devient brulant de désir. Il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes et ses mains saisissent ma taille. Il contrôle, il veut me le faire sentir, ses mains _tiennent_ ma taille, elles ne sont pas seulement posées là. Il fait disparaitre la distance qui nous sépare et colle son corps au mien, je gémis dans sa bouche. Son corps entier me communique son désir, son envie…

Ses lèvres pâles dévorent les miennes avec délice, elles se pressent contre les miennes avec force, puis se retirent un peu pour revenir m'arracher un soupire, puis reculent de nouveau, allant jusqu'à séparer nos bouches une seconde, puis, il s'approche de nouveau, faisant se rejoindre nos lèvres avec quelque chose qui se trouve tout près du désespoir, et je laisse une plainte éloquente ravir ses oreilles. Personne ne m'a jamais embrassé avec tant de passion. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, la caresse, l'entraine hors de ma bouche, lèche mes lèvres avec douceur…

Les mains sur ma taille me poussent doucement. Je ne résiste pas et je me laisse entrainer, je sais ce qui m'attend et je n'ai aucune raison de résister, vraiment… Je sens la porte de la chambre dans mon dos, je l'ai close plus tôt, au cas où je m'y rendrais. Vraiment, si j'ai cru un seul instant que cette porte ridicule me ferait changer d'idée, j'ai été bien stupide ! Mais… C'est la dernière fois. Je lui dirai après. Il faut que ça soit la dernière, je dois y mettre fin, c'est tout sauf sain cette relation secrète et… J'aime Ginny… Hein ?

Les mains se resserrent sur ma taille, les lèvres qui cajolent les miennes se font pressantes… Ginny… Quel drôle d'idée de penser à elle ! Alors que j'ai un homme prêt à me montrer la lune tout contre moi… Je resserre ma main sur l'épaule de mon amant alors que de l'autre, je tourne la poignée de la chambre. J'ouvre un œil, il me regarde. Je lui lance un petit clin d'œil joueur.

J'ouvre la porte brusquement, et je pivote, utilisant le poids du blond contre lui. Les positions inversées, je le fait reculer de quelques pas supplémentaires et le fait tomber sur le lit, me laissant tomber avec lui.

- T'es fier de ton effet ? me demande-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est un coup à la Malfoy.

- Haha, très drôle… Tu sais ce qu'ils font d'autre les Malfoy ?

Tout en parlant, il glisse ses doigts de ma taille à ma nuque, où il dessine des lignes imaginaires en frôlant ma peau du bout de ses ongles. Ça me rend fou. Je sais qu'il prépare un coup ! Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pourrais y résister… Et puis dans ce genre de situation, je ne me suis jamais plaint de ses coups bas, loin de là.

- En général, je ne sais pas, mais toi, je sais que tu adore profiter de mes faiblesses, que je réponds en tentant de garder une voix neutre.

Mon amant inverse les positions de nos corps sans difficulté, roulant sur le côté. Il se redresse, assit à cheval sur moi, sur mon bassin brulant d'envie, je vois sa baguette dépasser de son jean. Je la prends, doucement, il me laisse faire. Je la pointe vers la porte sans le quitter du regard.

- Assurdiato.

Coupés du monde après ce sortilège, maintenant, je peux l'avouer, parce que ce qui se passe sous assurdiato reste secret. Maintenant, j'ai le droit de le dire…

- Draco…

- Harry…

Je ne perds pas une seconde. Je laisse sa baguette tomber sur la table de nuit et mes mains attrapent le collet de son chandail pour le tirer à moi et l'embrasser. Sa langue refuse de jouer avec la mienne, elle caresse, ou plutôt torture mes lèvres, passant dessus avec une douceur sans nom. J'adore quand il caresse mes lèvres de la sorte. Il n'y a que lui qui peut exploiter cette sensibilité, personne d'autre n'y arrive… Et sa langue me rend fou. Elle glisse vers l'intérieur de ma bouche, je m'empresse d'aller à sa rencontrer avec la mienne, mais elle se retire, et retourne errer sur mes lèvres.

- Tu vas me rendre fou.

- Pas toi…

Il m'envoie un sourire joueur et provoquant, je réponds en lui enlevant son chandail. Vraiment ? Je ne le rends pas fou ? C'est bien ce qu'on va voir ! Je pose mes doigts contre ses épaules et entame une lente descente le long de son corps. Mes index passent sur ses mamelons et s'y arrêtent. Les autres doigts veulent descendre encore, mais non, deux d'entre eux ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans leur course. Ils font de minuscules cercles autours de ces petits boutons rosés quelques fois avant de se décider à passer dessus à nouveau. Je joue un instant sur ces mamelons durcit, étudiant le visage et le souffle incertain de Draco. Il aime, mais il ne veut pas le montrer tout de suite. Qu'importe ?

Impatients, les autres doigts de mes mains ont raison de mes index et continuent leur descente en douceur. Rencontrant des reliefs amusants, mes doigts se placent d'eux même chacun entre les côtes et partent vers les flancs de l'homme, qui prend une profonde inspiration tremblante, creusant un peu plus les sillons de sa cage thoracique. Rendus, après une lente torture, aux flancs pâles de l'homme toujours assit sur moi, mes doigts descendent chacun au creux suivant pour revenir avec la même douceur vers l'abdomen de Draco.

Amusé, mes doigts continuent de descendre lentement, jusqu'à son ventre, où ils dessinent des formes abstraites, amusés des soubresauts de ces abdominaux chatouillés. Un doigt s'éprend du nombril sensible, profitant de la douce peau qu'il affectionne tant. Il s'y glisse, joueur, en ressort et trace des cercles autour avant de retourner s'y cacher.

À cet instant, je suis ailleurs. Comme toujours. Je le sais et je ne veux pas le savoir en même temps. Redécouvrir son corps ainsi à chaque soir m'emplit de désirs inavouables et m'emporte dans des plaisirs qui ne trouveront jamais leur équivalence. Dans cet ailleurs, je me sens bien… Je le sais, mais je refuse de me l'avouer. C'est comme si j'admettais l'inadmettable. Ginny ? Non, je n'y pense même pas… La porte passée, je ne pense à rien. Je ne suis plus moi. Je suis tellement mieux que moi… Je préfère affronter dix Voldemort plutôt que perdre ces plaisirs coupables.

Une main saisit mon poignet, me sort de mes pensées. Déçu, mon doigt dans le nombril pâle du Serpentard ne peut plus s'y amuser. Un sourire en coin étire mes lèvres. C'est qui le plus fort ? Draco se penche sur moi, il veut m'embrasser. Non, pas question ! J'évite le baiser en décalant ma tête de côté. J'ai beau être couché dessous, c'est moi qui contrôle, beau blond !

Ma main libre passe sur son flanc et rejoint son dos, remonte de façon aérienne le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je le vois frissonner violement. Il plante son regard gris perle dans le mien. Son regard est suppliant, le mien, rigide comme le roc. Mes doigts rejoignent sa nuque et s'amusent entre les mèches folles qu'ils y trouvent. Souples et lisses, je sais qu'elles sentent bon en plus… J'y ai enfouit mon nez tellement souvent…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale petit emmerdeur, qu'il me demande sensuellement.

Bien loin des piques qu'on a pu se lancer à Poudlard, c'est un mot doux. Pour me provoquer doucement, pour se donner l'impression de contrôler la situation… Ça m'excite quand il sort ces insultes, je sais que c'est parce qu'il perd pied, parce qu'il veut se donner un peu de pouvoir. Je sais que ça l'excite aussi, il se sent comme s'il tenait un fouet. Il joue les dominateurs, mais au fond, il aime bien sentir que la situation lui échappe juste un tout petit peu.

- Hummm, que je ronronne doucement, tu le sais, non ?

- Je ne deviens pas fou si facilement.

Il croit vraiment qu'il va me faire avaler ça ? Je donne un coup de rein. Je suis bien dur déjà, et je sens une bosse dans son pantalon contre la mienne. Je profite de sa surprise pour libérer ma main prisonnière et me saisir vivement de l'une de ses fesses. Je serre, pas trop fort, juste assez pour lui montrer que je le tiens, que c'est moi qui contrôle. Il laisse tomber une petite exclamation de surprise et me lance un regard perçant. Je vois le trouble dans son regard. J'adore ça. Je le presse doucement contre ma virilité gonflée. Je sens sa respiration contre mes lèvres s'accélérer imperceptiblement. Il tente de m'embrasser mais j'esquive encore. Ma main sur sa nuque glisse jusqu'à son oreille, descend le long de son cou et caresse son épaule avant de poursuivre sa course le long de son bras. Mes doigts s'arrêtent dans le creux de son coude et le chatouillent doucement.

- Hm !

- Oui ?

- Oh… Harry… Mon pantalon me serre atrocement…

- ... et alors ?

- …

Il est obstiné ce soir ! C'est un défi que j'accepte avec joie. Je le sens tout près de craquer, et je sais comment y arriver. Sans desserrer l'emprise sur sa fesse, mon autre main descend le long de son avant-bras jusqu'à sa main, posée dans les draps à côtés de moi. Je la saisis doucement pour ne pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre et je porte sa main pâle à ma bouche. Sans quitter son regard légèrement embrumé, je dépose un baiser contre sa paume. D'une lenteur exaspérante, mes lèvres glissent jusqu'au bout de son pouce, laissant mon souffle chaud chatouiller doucement sa peau. Je saisis entre mes dents ce pouce hypnotisé. Après l'avoir mordillé quelque peu, je mêle ma langue au jeu et lèche doucement ma prise, regardant son propriétaire de façon suggestive. Puis, je passe au doigt suivant, que je couvre de baisers papillons. Le suivant a la chance de pénétrer entièrement dans ma bouche, de se faire langoureusement caresser de ma langue. Le quatrième doigt, lui…

- Humm…

-Oui ? que je demande, en cessant de lécher le doigt.

La vue de ma langue contre sa peau a eu raison de lui. Je le sens instable sur mon bassin, il tangue légèrement, comme s'il allait s'endormir. Sauf que son regard de feu, ses lèvres entrouvertes et son érection sont loin de quémander le sommeil. Pour l'achever, je donne un coup de bassin, qui se répercute dans tout son corps.

- Oh… Harry…

Draco se penche de nouveau pour cueillir ma bouche habille, tellement attirante et douloureusement excitante. Mais je me dérobe. Moi ? La grosse tête ? Nah, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il m'a dit lors de d'autres soirées semblables. Tous les adjectifs ensemble, ça fait prétentieux, mais pour arriver à dompter un Malfoy, il faut bien l'être un peu ! Je laisse retomber mes mains sur ma poitrine et je croise les bras en l'observant d'un air légèrement hautain. Si je continue à prendre ses traits de caractère ainsi, ça va se voir que je fraternise avec un Malfoy… Ils ont tellement une façon d'être reconnaissable !

- Ça va… Oublie, laisse-moi faire, essai de banaliser Draco.

- Non.

Catégorique. S'il croit que je vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

- Tu ne voulais pas m'ouvrir, j'ai le droit de t'avoir gratuit aujourd'hui.

- Je te fiche à la porte si tu ne le dis pas.

- Et je vais te croire ? Je suis bien trop irrésistible, halète-t-il près de mes lèvres.

- Tu prendrais le risque d'ignorer l'avertissement ?

Il me regard d'un air sérieux. Je vois qu'il se pose la question, la tournant et retournant dans tous les sens. Est-ce un risque à prendre ? Y a-t-il une toute petite chance que je le foute vraiment à la porte ? Tant de questions dans les magnifiques yeux couleur de brume de Draco. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Qu'il se dépêche enfin ! Il glisse un doigt le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mes lèvres en me considérant sérieusement, puis il s'approche. Une autre tentative de baiser ? Non, il se dirige vers mon oreille. J'en frissonne déjà. Sa voix chaude, déposée juste pour moi au creux de mon oreille…

- Ton audace devient aussi terrifiante qu'excitante Harry… C'est à se demander si tu aurais été mieux chez les Serpentards…

- Je ne fais qu'imiter tes propres agissements, que je réplique d'une voix aussi agressive que sensuelle.

- Vraiment ? Je suis donc si irrésistible ?

Je ne réponds rien, il tourne autour du pot, il fait son dur… Mais il n'obtiendra rien de moi tant qu'il n'aura pas dit que je le rends dingue. C'est une question de principe… Il est entré chez moi par effraction en plus ! Je ne dois pas me faire marcher sur les pieds, je dois… Encore une tentative de baiser ? Il va trop loin, j'esquive ses lèvres et je me prépare à lui lancer une remarque bien placée, mais sa voix, dans un murmure, reprend à mon oreille. Et je me sens fondre de plaisir.

- C'est bien que tu aies été chez Griffondor au fond, sinon j'aurais laissé tomber mes cours et ma vie pour toi. J'aurais passé toute mes années d'études à te violer doucement dans le dortoir, te rendant manipulateur et fier… Je serais devenu plus fou à chaque seconde d'avoir l'homme parfait juste pour moi, pour jouer avec mon corps… Des mains délicates comme de la dentelle, des soupirs doux comme la brise, des lèvres…

Quand il se met à me parler ainsi, je n'y tien pas ! Je voudrais l'écouter jusqu'au matin, aspirer ses mots et m'en souvenir toujours mais… Au-delà que ça soit beau et plaisant, sa façon de parler est tellement érotique que je ne le laisse jamais terminer. Et voilà que je l'embrasse… Enfin ! Je sais bien qu'il ne pense pas tout ce qu'il dit, mais j'aime y croire quelques instants… Le temps que nous sommes ensemble, ici, dans notre monde.

Ses lèvres jouent avec les miennes, sa langue chasse désespérément la mienne, qui l'invite, la repousse, la cajole. Je le sens soupirer contre mes lèvres, les mordre, les embrasser… Et ses mains courent fébrilement sur ma peau, animées d'une fièvre propre, cette même envie dévastatrice qui le prend tous les soirs, ce désir qui n'est jamais comblé, et qui, tous les soirs, est une nouvelle histoire, pareille à la vieille, mais toujours aussi intéressante. Cette avidité quand on se retrouve, c'est tellement bon, cette presse et ce besoin enivrant qui jamais ne diminue…

- Laisse… moi… Laisse-moi respirer… un peu, que j'halète péniblement contre ses lèvres.

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et descend ses lèvres dans mon cou, joue de sa langue sur mon lobe d'oreille et rejoint mon épaule, qu'il mordille, impatient. Ma respiration emplit toute la pièce. La sienne est saccadée aussi, mais plus étouffée, chaque soupir camouflé s'un trait humide sur ma peau. Il descend, s'arrête à peine sur l'un de mes tétons, puis continue vers le bas. Il chatouille mon ventre, mais n'y perd pas de temps, son but est plus bas.

Entre mes paupières, je le vois détacher son pantalon et y faire pénétrer l'une de ses mains. Il caresse son boxer vigoureusement, et ses baisers, ses léchouilles redoublent d'ardeur. Il lève un regard provoquant sur moi, il sait que je le voit, il veut que je le vois obtenir ce plaisir avant moi. Que je sache qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour se satisfaire… Pff ! Des conneries tout ça ! Ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps, je sais qu'au fond il meurt d'envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec moi… Du coup, ces attouchements n'en sont que plus excitants.

Il arrive enfin à mon pantalon. De sa main libre, il joue avec l'élastique de la taille, chatouille la fine ligne de poils qui débute à mon nombril et disparait sous mes vêtements. J'en ai marre ! Ce soir, le temps de jouer à chat et chien est terminé, c'est le temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je le pousse d'une main à son épaule, surprit, il est déséquilibré et tombe sur le côté. J'en profite pour suivre l'élan et je roule avec lui, me retrouvant à genoux sur le lit, sa tête entre mes jambes. Un petit sourire suffisant, vraiment ?

Je détache mon pantalon et, sans cérémonie, j'en sors ce qui me fait douloureusement désirer cet homme. Je joue du poignet quelques secondes dessus pour tenter de le soulager de l'étroitesse qu'il vient de quitter, puis je me penche vers l'avant, à quatre pattes, j'écarte un peu les genoux pour baisser mon bassin… Il ne se fait pas prier, lui aussi a envie d'aller plus loin, plus vite.

Il avale mon membre au premier coup, me faisant me cambrer sous la surprise. Comme c'est exquis. Sa langue me caresse avec une rapidité folle, elle semble être partout à la fois. Il fait quelques mouvements avec ses lèvres aussi, mais il se lasse rapidement et décide plutôt de torturer mes bourses de sa langue. Encore là, j'ai à peine le temps de laisser un vague gémissement franchir mes lèvres qu'il arrête. Ses mains saisissent ma taille et il inverse de nouveau les positions. Il serpente sur moi pour remonter à mon visage, nos joues se frôlent et ses lèvres atteignent mon oreille. J'entends son souffle haletant, si près, mes yeux se ferment de désir alors que son bassin commence à onduler contre le mien.

Je n'en peux plus depuis déjà trop longtemps, je lui retire son pantalon et son sous-vêtement avec une détermination presque violente, un débordement qui me dévore de l'intérieur et ne demande qu'à être assouvie, soulagée… C'est long ! Tellement trop long… Alors qu'il continue de bouger son bassin contre le mien, que ses mains caressent mes flancs, moi, j'humecte mes doigts bruyamment. À l'aveuglette, je cherche le chemin de sa croupe, et j'y fais pénétrer un doigt. Il se cambre contre moi, je sens chacun de ses muscles, me semble-t-il… Je sens son cœur battre si rapidement qu'il risque d'exploser, je sens son membre nu contre le mien qui palpite, en demande plus.

- Harry…

- J'en peux plus d'attendre Draco…

- Non, c'est pas ça… Je… Humm… Met-en un autre…

Il est dessous si rarement, et il me demande déjà de mettre un second doigt ? Il le regrettera sans doute demain matin, mais tant pi, maintenant, là, tout de suite, c'est urgent ! Pour lui aussi, tant mieux ! Alors même s'il se tord de douleur contre moi, je force le passage d'un deuxième doigt dans son intimité. Il gémit de douleur, je sais que ça fait mal, je m'en veux un peu, mais…

- Encore…

- Draco… Prend quelques secondes pour…

- Encore !

Je me mords la lèvre, comme c'est tentant ! Mais je ne le fait pas, je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues. Lentement, pour l'aider à s'habituer, je fais des mouvements de va-et-vient avec mes doigts, mais il ouvre brutalement les yeux, me fixant d'un œil noir pourtant emplis de douleur.

- Prend-moi maintenant !

- Tu vas avoir mal, Draco…

- M'en fiche ! Je ne suis pas aussi douillet que toi.

Je tente d'argumenter encore, mais il se penche et mord mon épaule, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il resserre l'étau de ses dents encore un peu avant de me lâcher et de me regarder dans les yeux. C'était un avertissement. Il veut que je l'écoute. Il veut… Il veut que je me contente, que je prenne ce dont j'ai envie. Comme un Malfoy. Et lui ? Lui…

- Prend moi ou je t'y oblige.

Un bref silence s'installe, il me fait peur quand il me parle ainsi, je vois en lui un Mangemort, et non plus un petit garçon à la grosse tête… Son regard tourne vers sa baguette sur la table de chevet et sa main fuse pour la saisir. Mais elle n'y arrive pas, la mienne l'intercepte et fait dévier sa course. Même si son attitude de rebelle m'excite au plus haut point, je ne prendrai pas le risque de le laisser prendre sa baguette. Je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour le laisser en appuyer la pointe sur ma gorge. Et s'il me lançait le sortilège de l'imperium ? Non, je veux pouvoir le dominer à ma façon, m'en rappeler, le dominer sans qu'il ne tir les ficelles… Je ne lui fais pas confiance… Comme les Malfoy, ils ne font confiance à personne.

- Prend-moi tout de suite !

- Mais…

- Harry… Je veux avoir mal…

Bon, j'en ai marre ! Je n'ai pas assez de volonté pour deux, j'en ai à peine assez pour moi-même ! Tant pi si je le prends sauvagement, il l'aura voulu ! Il aime avoir mal ? Il tente de racheter tout ce mal qu'il a fait ? Tant pi pour lui, je ne suis pas son psy, seulement son jouet…

Je le retourne comme une feuille et m'installe entre ses jambes, je vois le soulagement sur son visage. Soulagement ? Je relève son bassin et me positionne face à son entrée avant d'y entrer d'un coup, avec une brusquerie qui n'est pourtant pas la mienne. Toute ma longueur a disparu en lui, et un long gémissement de douleur résonne dans la pièce. Ses yeux pleins de souffrance, ses lèvres humides, ses joues rosies… Tout pour m'exciter. Je n'attends pas, et je commence à me mouvoir en lui. Il a mal, je le vois, et étonnement, j'aime le voir se tordre sous moi, supplier pour que j'arrête, et pour que je continue en même temps. Je souris. Sans m'en rendre compte, je souris.

- Tu vois, Harry… Toi… toi aussi tu aime la douleur… Celle des autres… Tu aurais fait un bon Serpentard…

Il me provoque. Je le sais, il le sait… Et ça fonctionne. Sans doute parce qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ces mots emplis de venin. Je donne des coups plus vigoureux, ce qu'il est serré ! Mes pensées s'emmêlent, je sens un plaisir foudroyant monter en moi, mon souffle s'accélère, le sien aussi. Avec mes coups de reins si violents, je frappe de plein fouet cet endroit réceptif à l'intérieur de lui, et sa douleur devient bientôt plaisir.

- Harry !

Un soupir de détresse, juste comme je les aime. Son visage en plein extase, ses mains qui cherchent à se raccrocher, tantôt aux draps, tantôt à moi. Ses cuisses que je tiens entre mes mains, ces cuisses douces qui cherchent à m'échapper, et la sueur qui couvre son corps. Son bassin bouge au même rythme que le mien, il aime, il en veut plus, comme toujours.

Je laisse une de ses cuisses de ma main pour saisir la sienne. Il ne sait apparemment pas quoi en faire, je vais l'aider, le pauvre ! Alors je guide sa main sur son propre sexe et l'incite à bouger en rythme. Je reprends sa cuisse et le regarde se caresser. Son sexe rougit semble sur le point d'exploser, mais il continue de le malmener de sa main. Il envoi soudain sa tête vers l'arrière et un râle résonne dans sa gorge. Un liquide blanc traverse mon champ de vision et asperge son torse. Sa main cesse de s'agiter sur son sexe dégoulinant et son regard revient au mien.

- Moi, je n'ai pas encore fini, que je lui dit sur un ton de défi.

- Je t'en pris ! lance-t-il avec un sourire.

Son sourire hautain de Malfoy, le regard dédaigneux et le sourcil légèrement arqué… Je déteste ce sourire ! Pour le lui enlever, je donne un puissant coup dans son intimité qui le fait instantanément crier. Son corps devenu hyper sensible suite à l'orgasme le fait presque souffrir. Il se tord, mais je le tiens, toujours fermement, et donne un autre puissant coup de reins. Son cri érotique emplit mes sens et, au troisième coup, je viens à mon tour en soupirant.

Un silence s'installe, seules nos respirations se font écho dans la chambre. Nos regards se sont capturés. Je me laisse finalement glisser près de lui et le prend dans mes bras.

- C'était bon, qu'il murmure.

- Comme tous les soirs…

Coquin, je glisse un doigt sur ses lèvres, descend dans son cou, passe sur sa poitrine et descend vers son ventre. Mon doigt glisse alors dans sa semence encore tiède. Je remonte ce doigt en lui étalant le fluide âcre partout sur lui jusqu'à son cou, que je vais embrasser pour nettoyer du liquide blanchâtre.

- Tu me chatouilles ! qu'il s'écrit finalement.

- Mais je dois bien te nettoyer !

Dans un sourire, le blond saisit sa baguette et lance un petit sortilège de nettoyage pour purifier les draps et son corps. Je lui fais une mine déçu et il ébouriffe mes cheveux. Il va devoir partir. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois.

- Tu m'ouvriras demain ? qu'il me demande en s'habillant.

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu sais que je viendrai quand même.

- Oui…

La main sur la poignée de la chambre, il me lance un regard étrange.

- C'est à cause de Ginny ?

- Oui…

Un silence passe alors que son regard sonde mon âme.

- Tu mens.

Et il sort, sans rien ajouter. Oui, oui, je lui mens. Je mens à Ginny. Je me mens à moi-même. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur et m'empêche de lui ouvrir… Si j'arrête de me mentir, si…

Je regarde le dos de ma main où une ancienne cicatrice blanche semble briller dans la pénombre. «_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_.» L'ennui, c'est que ce mensonge là est nécessaire. Je deviens peu à peu comme lui… Comme un Malfoy. Et si je suis terrifié à ce point…

C'est parce que j'aime terriblement ce côté noir qui s'éveille en moi à sa vue.

.

Bien plus tard, Ginny se glisse entre les draps. Je dors profondément, mais je l'enserre de mes bras par réflexe, cherchant un corps finement sculpté, aux cheveux fous, et à l'odeur de menthe poivré.

- Un jour… Je partirai avec toi… que je murmure dans mon sommeil.

Entendant ces mots, la jeune femme à mes côtés m'embrasse et me réveille. J'ouvre un regard fatigué sur sa personne qui semble tellement amoureuse et naïve. Un regard quelque peu hautain, un sourcil légèrement arqué. Pourquoi me réveiller ? Je faisais un rêve merveilleux où sa longue chevelure rousse n'a nullement sa place. Un rêve où j'étais heureux, où les faibles nous servaient, et où les puissants nous admiraient, un jeune blond et moi. Un rêve… Un rêve de Malfoy.


End file.
